Entertainment
by expectancy
Summary: When Levy McGarden discovers that Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer has major difficulties with reading, writing and recognizing basic language features, she takes on the challenge of teaching him, certainly for more than entertainment purposes. [Rated T for Gajeel's colorful vocabulary]
1. Invite

_A/N: I'm such a procrastinator it isn't even funny. I actually wrote this story about two weeks ago, but I may have accidentally restarted my laptop and deleted the whole thing because I'm a total fool. Alright, let's get to the business. Firstly, if there is already a fanfic similar to this one, message me and I'll take it down. Secondly, I do not proof read my writing or have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thirdly, my English sucks. And lastly, enjoy! ^-^_

_By the way, friendly reminder! __Set right after the X791 arc – approximately three weeks before the Key of the Starry Sky, or the filler arc. _

Entertainment

_Chapter One: Meanings_

The crimson eyes of Gajeel Redfox carelessly scanned the request board as he desperately tried to select a mission which he would attempt with alacrity. Pantherlily, his trustworthy Exceed had usually assisted him with doing so, but had decided to complete the "Exceed Squad", as he referred to it, and casually left the guild with an excited Happy and a reluctant Charla, bidding the Iron Dragon Slayer farewell as he did so. The said man had allowed himself to create a mental note of making the feline beg for clemency when he finally returns, before reluctantly turning to face the hanging mission requests once more.

Surprisingly, the guild had been unusually silent – Salamander and his bunny-loving partner decided to settle upon a more challenging mission and were gone for at least two weeks already. The Sky Sorceress had joined the other blunette and the two members of Shadow Gear for a mission. Titania practically dragged the somnolent Gray to support her on a borderline S-Class mission. Lisanna could be seen sprinting around the guild with the oldest Strauss sibling, repeatedly handing beer pints to the Fourth Master and his adviser who despite drinking them almost immediately were still no competition for Cana Alberona. The said drinker's father, Gildarts, still hadn't been expected to return for quite a while. Reedus had uncommunicatively dragged the paintbrush across his canvas, trying his best to highlight Kinana and Laki's facial features.

Gajeel had gotten too attached to the cacophony his comrades usually caused.

The black-haired Dragon Slayer had spotted a decent-looking request from his peripheral vision and focused his vision on the letters he couldn't decipher. He could easily make out the reward price – it was a large number, he had noticed – but had multiple troubles with reading the mission's summary. Because even if Gajeel Redfox, the powerful Fairy Tail member refused to confess, Metalicana had forgotten to teach him how to read or write before his disappearance.

"Fucking dragon - If I ever find the bastard, I'll kick his metallic ass beyond Heartfilia's constellations." He growled. Without glancing at the paper again, he simply snatched it from the board and allowed the wind – caused by the repeatedly opened guild gates – to subtly flutter the request as he raised his arm for a certain person to notice it. "Ay, Mirajane! I'm taking this request."

The barmaid simply nodded; the gesture was to confirm her acknowledgment and the guild's main entrance had swung open once more. Gajeel muttered a small greeting to the bypassing Alzack, Bisca and their daughter, Asuka, before turning in the opposite direction and walking away from the building. Though the said man was clueless about the destination, he irresponsibly approached the train station where he planned to ask for directions; he had only intended to avoid Shadow Gear or Team Natsu as their arrival had been estimated this week.

Unfortunately, the moment he had spotted a bundle of salmon hair and blonde ponytails sunk his hopes. And the soon discovered presence of two blunettes exacerbated his situation.

"Gajeel-san!" the youngest of all, Wendy, had unexpectedly spoken first. "You're heading out for a mission all by yourself? I assume that Lily, Happy and Charle hadn't returned from wherever they went yet?"

"No, they hadn't." The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted, altering his attitude to prevent intimidating the youngest of his kind.

Instead of muttering a reasonable welcome, Natsu's eyes had averted to the job request. "Yo, Gajeel! Why are you going on a mission like this? Unless you're planning on taking Levy as your partner, there's no use. You're nowhere near being able to solve ancient writing or solve a…extra-terrestrial – whatever that actually means – puzzle. You're a Dragon Slayer, not someone who can handle extrarasial things!"

"I heard my name being mentioned," The solid script mage said, frowning at the former for his pronunciation. "Do you need my assistance?"

Gajeel ignored Levy, failing to acknowledge her voice due to Natsu's loud screams of decrial. "Shut up, Salamander. You probably don't know what ya read." He turned to face Lucy. "Bunny girl, how did your mission go?"

Though grimacing at the nickname, Lucy replied. "If missing out his," she pointed in the salmon-haired teen's direction. "Conflagration consuming at least five buildings and not even getting a small share of the reward money, our mission went quite well." She too glanced at Gajeel's request after her companion had dropped the paper. "You seem to be looking for a partner that's suitable for the job. Speaking of partners, I think that Levy-chan would be perfect for that one. You know, Natsu did read the description right. At least he had taken my reading lessons into consideration; Erza wouldn't be happy if she found out that he forgot what she had taught him years ago. Oh my, I'm drifting off subject, aren't I?"

Ignoring the fellow Dragon Slayer's comment on how the blonde had been as ferocious and intimidating as the scarlet knight when doing so, Gajeel nodded wordlessly and instantaneously caused the Stellar Spirit mage to stop speaking. His irritation seemed infinite – that damned Exceed would definitely regret abandoning his partner.

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't need a partner. Even if short stuff over there would actually prove useful, I'm independent. I hadn't relied on anything since that shitty excuse for a father had left me. Even if Lily isn't here, I'll manage the mission."

And with that, he left a stunned Lucy, a perplexed Wendy, a distracted Natsu, an enlightened Levy and the bickering remains of team Shadow Gear behind.

* * *

He had surprisingly drifted away from the train station and found himself mindlessly switching the destination to his usual training grounds. The black-haired mage had felt slight – though unexplainable – exhilaration as the two teams had arrived in Magnolia, even if it was soon dimmed by the fact that Natsu Dragneel; the Salamander and a teenager with the potential to be an S-Class mage, had managed to accomplish something he had been desperate to learn, even if he had succeeded with the help of another individual.

Gajeel had promptly removed the thoughts from his brain as he recognized a tremendously familiar scent wafting in the morning air. He had been familiar with it before joining Fairy Tail, however he couldn't reminiscence it; it was a strangely delicate scent which practically played with his senses as its possessor approached him.

"Alright, this is stupid. Whoever you are, show yourself before I find ya." He groaned in irritation, convinced that the mysterious follower wouldn't reveal themselves anyway. Seconds later, Gajeel turned around and tracked the fragrance.

"Sorry, Gajeel…I heard your little conversation with Natsu and accidentally left Jet and Droy to accidentally follow you…" A voice which the addressed man heard numerous times had spoken, though it would have been impossible to hear if his Dragon Slayer hearing senses hadn't been activated.

"Shrimp, I'll _accidentally_ forget about this if ya show yourself."

He could distinctly see a glimpse of orange emerging from behind the bushes, preceded by slightly messy, blue hair. Levy grinned sheepishly at the dark-haired mage and a small blush triggered by the embarrassment appeared on her face.

"So, care to explain why ya stalked me, short stuff?" Gajeel questioned the small female and observed as she grew nervous once again.

"You see, I thought that you seemed quite angry and decided to investigate before you tore Natsu into pieces." She answered firmly, and then paused. "You hadn't explained why you were furious, though. Lu-chan mentioned something about reading, so I thought I'd help…"

A frown appeared on his face. "Help? I don't need your help, shrimp; I don't need help at all."

Levy laughed lightly. "You're not being honest with me, are you?"

Sighing, the Iron Dragon Slayer significantly gave up. "No, I'm not and I won't be in this case. I chose a mission that I'd be able to do without Lily – I wouldn't go for something harder than Bunny Girl and Salamander can't even try without screwing' up."

"Alright, then. Would you at least summarize the request to me?"

"I swear, if you're that pleasant to those morons on your team," he took a breath and shook his head. "Then I don't blame them for listening to ya-"

She only seemed to laugh at his statement. "First of all, don't call me intimidating. I'm nothing in comparison to Erza and her power. Second of all, don't change the subject, Gajeel. I happen to be more observant than you think."

He considered himself defeated before the words completely slid off her tongue, and although he refused to admit, competing with words against the brittle-looking blunette would be equivalent to a verbal violation; hell, he couldn't understand half of the things she said, let alone think of anything to say that met those standards.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if you ever bring this up when in the guild or speak of it when you're on a mission with the fools, ya'll be thanking me if I letcha go without revenge."

Levy grinned brightly at her dark-haired comrade. "Magnificent! Now, would you mind getting to the point?"

"Shrimp, I swear, if you laugh once-" He paused, sensing that he had drifted away from the subject more than intended. "I can't read."

The Solid Script mage appeared shocked at first, though her expression soon transformed into a determined one. "You'd like to be able to read, wouldn't you? If yes, then I'd like to be the one who teaches you!"

* * *

Small shouts of encouragement and something that sounded like an exhausted series of moans were emitting from the Fairy Hills building. The first voice was practically inaudible as the following one – this one being masculine, which had been an even bigger surprise to find in a female dormitory – completely overpowered it. Fortunately for the two, none of the occupants were in the said building.

"What the hell?! How can a small thing like you have so many fucking books in one place and expect me to carry them all?!" Gajeel yelped, feeling the weight of Levy's 'necessary teaching bases' getting to him.

"You're probably one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail and you're complaining about carrying thirteen books. Besides, weren't you the one who suggested temporarily moving in for the time being?" She shot back, chuckling in the process.

The Dragon Slayer cursed silently, not wanting the bookworm to comment on his foul language. Gajeel had indeed recommended for her to be accommodated at his house, even if he couldn't find a particular reason for it – the most reasonable explanation was the fact that she had already sacrificed her time and this was a form of his appreciation.

"You're lucky that my place's nearby or I wouldn't drag those things without a damned wheelbarrow." He complained once more, envious of the blue-haired girl who had carelessly walked behind him.

"And you're lucky to have someone like me as your teacher." Levy suddenly said, the words trailing off into nothingness. "Truthfully, when Lu-chan discovered that Natsu couldn't read her interpretation of him for the new chapter of her novel, she really did resemble Erza during her darkest moments."

"Remember, ya won't control me like you do with those…"

"Excuse me? Were you saying something?" The confused female questioned, shooting the former a worrying glance, then stopping right in her tracks.

Gajeel decided to surrender for the moment. "No, I weren't. But I wouldn't mind if you chose to walk faster. We won't reach the house 'till midnight like this."

"You shouldn't be talking – a tortoise could be a rocket in comparison to your pace." Levy mumbled to herself, ignoring the almost identical glare the Iron Dragon Slayer had received from her.

* * *

To say that she was mesmerised when Gajeel had unlocked the door and revealed his house was an understatement; though the floorboards were casually covered with scraps of metal and clothes were scattered around the whole place, the house he resided in appeared spotless otherwise. Still surprised, she turned and faced the black-haired man to witness him dropping her belongings onto the spare mattress which lay beside the enormous bed.

"You hadn't been expecting a different guest, have you?" The blunette sighed, nervously fidgeting with the zip of her bag.

Gajeel's eyes averted from her to the bedding. "Nah, don't worry – Lily sleeps there, but the bastard will be friends with the outside world until I get a decent apology for leavin' me behind."

"Charming," She added to her previous question, then asked another as a form of continuing their conversation. "So, am I going to receive a tour of your house, or am I forced to educate you immediately?"

"Nah, short stuff, I'll show you 'round. But to start with, what the fuck does extrarastial mean? Salamander said that nonsense when reading the request." He queried.

Levy couldn't help but giggle at Gajeel's statement. "It looks like Natsu will be receiving another lesson from Lu-chan in the nearest future…"


	2. Procrastinate

_I know, I know, I'm not very promising when it comes to updating, but I had laptop issues and the usual "I-suck-at-writing-and-I-should-be-ashamed-of-my-w riting-style" complex which I'm still not over. I hope you forgive me because I actually proof read this chapter, so weyhey. _

_**Disclaimer**__: If Fairy Tail belonged to me, I wouldn't have to dream of kidnapping Natsu and Rogue. Sadly, Hiro Mashima isn't the one to share and wouldn't let me take the credit. But then again, I could always try tomorrow..._

* * *

Levy was plainly satisfied with the surroundings she was expected to stay in – though the apartment consisted of a fairly-sized, fully furnished living room connected to the kitchen completed with a small bathroom – now fully persuaded into agreeing to educate the Iron Dragon Slayer. She glanced back at the said man and observed as he carelessly threw the remains of her books, collapsing onto the couch seconds later and closing his eyes.

It was a moment of uncomfortable silence; Levy didn't like it at all.

"You have a really nice house." She started quietly, hoping to start a small chat, and then added inaudibly, "I'm actually surprised."

Gajeel grunted, though accepted the compliment. "Should've seen the place before Lily moved in. If the damned cat wasn't such a clean freak then you'd be sleeping on blocks of iron. He went insane after tripping over a few bottles." He reluctantly opened his left eye and averted the fifty percent of his vision towards her. "You're hungry?"

Levy shook her head. "No, you don't have to trouble yourself with ordering food. I've already eaten today."

"Ordering food? Tch, as if. Already tried it once, but that shit's disgusting. Hell knows what they do with it before delivering. Metalicana actually gave a damn about food and showed me some things."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, let me get this straight. You're basically telling me that Metalicana, a genuine dragon, knew the basics of cooking and volunteered to teach you something as complicated as this? Even I don't know how to cook properly." A small blush from embarrassment tainted her cheeks.

"Complicated, eh? Not as good with food as you are with books. If ya promise not to ruin my kitchen, I'm fine with showing you some recipes. Even if I couldn't understand a word of it, the asshole still left them, or just left the wrong thing behind. His memory was like one of a silver fish."

"I think you were meant to refer to a goldfish. Nothing like a silver fish even exists, and if it does, then it probably isn't a fish."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're still not messing up my kitchen."

"Gajeel, I'm not going to destroy your apartment. I'm not as bad as you think. I just need a few more meal ideas."

Gajeel nodded in defeat. "Fine, I'll show them after you do something useful, shrimp. Anyway, I'm in the kitchen if ya need me, and you know where the bathroom is."

Before the black-haired man had the opportunity to leave the room, the blue-haired Solid Script mage demonstrated her magic abilities by blocking Gajeel's doorway with a huge block of iron and chuckled sweetly. Her new flatmate turned to face her in shock only to infuriate the blunette.

"First of all, don't forget that_ I'm_ the one teaching _you_, and though I'm generally a kind person, I have a bad side like everyone else. So, if I catch you being ungrateful once again or if I find anything that resembles iron in whatever you're planning to feed me, I will personally castrate you and make sure to leave before Jet and Droy, or anyone in the guild notices anything." She stated as emotionlessly as she could manage even if she had been close to bursting with laughter at least three times.

If that was even a possibility, Gajeel would have been choking on air. "What? You can't be serious. You're one of the nicest guild members. The hell happened to you?!"

"I'm only warning you. Those are the things I'm perfectly capable of doing if you get on my nerves."

"Alright, I get it. But do you mind not sticking iron right in my face right before lunch?"

Levy shrugged. "Supplies are always useful."

The Dragon Slayer simply relocated the effect of Levy's magic and proceeded to the kitchen as soon as possible.

* * *

"What," Levy allowed herself to pause and then gesture to the bowl in front of her. "On earth is this? I thought you were talking about actual food, not…whatever you call this."

Gajeel glanced in her direction and snorted. "Short thing, don't be such a picky person. Look at it and try it before you say anything else. I like to hide my skills behind people's outlooks."

"This is revolting, Gajeel. As much as I believed in your cooking skills, this looks disgusting, smells disgusting and probably tastes disgusting. Who am I kidding? This is disgusting."

"Things aren't always what they seem." The Dragon Slayer grinned.

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say. You've simply prepared molten iron for yourself, and I'll have to live off your terrible cooking for as long as it takes me to teach you the advanced and the basics."

The male rolled his eyes. "Shrimp, I can always try making something else. That's not the only thing I can cook, you know?"

"No, I actually don't know and I don't think I want to." She trailed off.

The blunette cringed at the thought of Gajeel's _complex _cooking skills and swiftly pushed the bowl towards her companion. He simply stared at her in confusion - though she decided to ignore it, like she always did with his strange stare-shooting habits - and pulled out one of her many language-based books, then motioned for the said man to stop eating.

"You're not being useless all day. Put the dishes away, find a few sheets of paper and be here in five minutes. We'll be starting what we're supposed to be doing." She stated after a while, gently nudging Gajeel with the book's hard cover, the pierced man grimacing as she did so, though without stopping to consume what – although it certainly didn't look like it – was supposedly his enjoyable meal.

"Wait, I thought-" He began only to be cut off, like earlier.

"Thinking," the blunette said to nobody in particular, yet Gajeel still somehow thought that it was directed towards him without a doubt. "is something he doesn't do often. That's a surprise."

Red eyes widening slightly, Gajeel simply clutched his chest with both of his hands and pretended to feel hurt. "Wow, shrimp. Hitting me right there and forgetting about the heightened hearing Salamander and I have."

"You don't seem to be using those senses in the right moment if I'm completely honest with you." Levy chuckled back at him. "I'll stop insulting you for quite a while because we really need to start the private lessons-"

She stopped herself after she said that, a profuse blush creeping onto her face; she had read enough adult novels throughout her life to know another definition of private lessons. And, being completely honest with herself, this was the first time Levy did not stop to think before saying something. Slamming her head lightly against the wall, she had officially considered her timing as the worst and most inappropriate throughout the entire guild, even beating one of a drunken Cana or Natsu on a daily basis.

The blunette couldn't hear Gajeel calling her name as she had been occupied with converting her mind to a more suitable, fitting setting until she could feel herself being pulled away by strong hands, and then shaken more than necessary.

"Shorty, don't slam your head against the table. I already had it with Lily scratching it and ordering new wood every fucking month." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way to continue their conversation. "Anyway, I thought that you'll be teaching me whatever you've been planning. I didn't invite you only to hide from the morons you call teammates. They'll be going crazy if we don't finish this in a few weeks and they'll be starting to miss the only normal part of Shadow Fear. I'm planning to get you back to them in one piece, or I'd be worried myself."

Levy's eyes widened for a second, as if she couldn't believe that the man who had been the main source of her apprehension and hadn't shown the slightest bit of hesitation as he had pinned her and her teammates to a tree with a malicious grin on his face, had actually been concerned about her wellbeing. And since it wasn't the most relevant thing to mention in their current situation, as much as she hated to repeat herself, she turned their conversation to the last thing she remembered. "We're called Shadow Gear, not Shadow Fear. I told you that thinking isn't your strongest point."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it isn't, but it still doesn't change the fact that you're meant to be teaching me instead of banging your head against things. Not the best thing to do, I tell you."

This time, the blunette managed to fight off the blush creeping up her neck and was only left with her cheeks reddened slightly. "You're the student, I'm the teacher. I give advice, you listen. Not the other way around."

Since Gajeel only managed to smirk back at her, Levy swiftly scanned the room for something she could easily hurt, embarrass or tease the other mage with, a sneaky grin replacing her somewhat serene expression as she spotted a bamboo stick behind one of the counters. Admittedly, she was curious to know what a person like Gajeel Redfox would consider doing with this thing, but rapidly reached out to grab it as he concentrated on opening the window. And, being the impatient person Levy McGarden sometimes happened to be, she didn't hesitate before whacking the stick over the Dragon Slayer's head.

_"Dammit, that hurt! You're violent!" _she saw as he winced, looking around to ensure that his head wasn't going to suffer for the second time in less than five minutes.

"Let's just start with the learning before you risk getting the stick over your head once again."

* * *

Gajeel knew himself well enough to decide whether or not some of his skills were spectacular, much like his intensified hearing and sense of smell, or as terrible as his ability to concentrate and absorb some information. Today, although he didn't know what had caused it, he found himself doing both things exceptionally well throughout the time Levy taught him the basics of remembering the alphabet and structuring several words (since Metalicana thankfully had enough time to teach him how to write and spell his own name), even if the majority of things the bookworm said during the period of time had seemed like complete nonsense. And though his abilities were nothing in comparison to her intelligence, the dark-haired man was still proud of himself as the blunette complimented his calligraphy.

"You're doing really well for a beginner. Hell, you'll even be able to start deciphering ancient languages with me in about two years." Levy nudged him in the ribs –yet he practically couldn't feel that, unlike with the bamboo stick situation – at the same time looking over his shoulder. She was pleased with the fact that Gajeel listened well enough to cope with writing a reasonable description of himself and his guild members with the exception of asking her how to spell a single word or two.

"Never in a million years, shrimp. The things you have in those books of yours aren't even something to learn. I still don't know how you get your head around these things when I can just only get the hang of writing in the language I spoke since I was I don't know, two? Three?" He muttered back, but with the slight feeling of satisfaction. Even if he often had troubles with admitting it, praise was something he was always glad to receive, especially when it came from a person who he had trusted enough not to lie when it came to that.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You'd manage. It's not as hard as you think with all these books and guides I have lying all over my room back at Fairy Hills, you just need to be organised and keep track of everything."

Gajeel nodded. "With your brain and all the books you own, I wouldn't be shocked if you came up with your own language or something." He stopped only to glance at the filled sheet of paper Levy had given him when they started their first session, and reluctantly pointed towards it. "So, is this is it for the first lesson or are you making me read out a whole book series in French, or something?"

"No, I think we're finished for today. We both need some sleep after dragging so many bags and the day in general. I guess we'll go to sleep for the night. It's getting quite dark outside."

"And I thought that I'd never see someone who goes to sleep before ten in the afternoon."

"What can I say, it has its benefits. Now sorry, I'd much rather get changed and fall back onto the mattress than stick around and argue with you." With that, Levy left the room they had spent the last two hours sitting in, a matching pair of pyjamas in her hands. And before Gajeel could even attempt to do the same for himself, a knock was heard at the door.

"Lily, if it's you, I will tie you to a lamppost as soon as I hear thunder or see lightning." The Dragon Slayer muttered to himself, but nevertheless going to open the door.

As expected, it revealed an overly excited Exceed, grinning at the sight of his companion.

"Gajeel! I hope you didn't miss me while I was gone. Happy, Charle and I had some important things to discuss as the Exceed Squad. Then again, I was only gone for a day or so. Not that bad, right?" Pantherlily said carelessly as he waited for the addressed man to close the door. He didn't even try to do so.

"If you do that without telling me first again, I will be nice enough to leave the windows open when I hear thunder or will castrate you as we speak."

"Castrate?" The feline asked. "And since when did Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer uses big words? One, I thought you went with the 'actions speak louder than words' saying. Two, I don't think you should use some words without knowing their meaning first, and I thought you learned that from Levy when you were partnered with her for the test on Tenroujima."

"I assure you, he heard the word enough times today to realise what the meaning is." A voice – recognised well by both Pantherlily and Gajeel - emerged from the bathroom, surprising the former more than the latter.

The Exceed couldn't think of a reason which explained the presence of a blue-haired, below average height Solid Script mage, her headband off and her usually orange dress replaced with an outfit that matched her hair. The only thing he considered appropriate enough was a mission his partner needed her assistance with or the boys had attacked Fairy Hills once again and she couldn't find a place to stay at for the few nights.

Still, the feline offered her a kind smile. "Levy, it's nice to see you here. Out of all people who could be willing to visit _him_," he pointed to Gajeel, whose expression changed into an offended one. "I'd definitely think that you would be somewhere near the bottom of that list."

"You see, I've offered your partner a few lessons of independence and he seemed to take the offer without a doubt. He's doing very well so far. It's a shame you weren't around ten or fifteen minutes ago…anyway, I'll leave the two of you to talk. I think Gajeel wants some explaining. Goodnight!" Levy waved, her other hand twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

"Goodnight." The two replied, exhaling as the door shut and the girl's silhouette couldn't be seen through the glass.

This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

While their guest had been asleep for over an hour in the room beside, Gajeel (now dressed in his usual sleeping attire) and Pantherlily sat beside each other on the sofa, not saying a word. Every time the feline tried to utter a word, the Dragon Slayer would immediately silence him with the usual thunder threats.

"You have a thing for her. Don't try denying it." The cat finally said, struggling to keep himself from laughing. His partner instantly shoved him off the couch and cursed. It seemed like he had finally gotten over his fear of thunder and lightning, even if for only a moment.

"Shut up. She wanted to help me, I agreed. We're friends."

"Yes, you're definitely friends. Friends with benefits?"

"Lily, I think I told you to shut up."

"Levy sleeps on the mattress, right?" He snickered mischievously at Gajeel. "And since I sleep on the sofa right now, she would have to share the bed with you. Wouldn't it be pleasant of you to share with a friend in case an accident, maybe your friendly feline scratching the thing until only springs are left or in case they left an unwanted surprise somewhere near it?"

The mage sighed. "You wouldn't dare. It's your mattress, do what you want. Remember that it's my house, I can always let the shrimp sleep on my bed, take the sofa and let you sleep on the doormat."

"I never actually realised that you had a nickname for Levy. You know, the small trip with Happy and Charle taught me that nicknames are the first step to a relationship." He held his paws up in defence. "Don't worry; it's good to see that you're getting attached to someone for once. I don't really think that Juvia is the right person to seek a friend in because of her Gray obsession and her personality in general."

"Watch yourself, you're offending one of my Phantom Lord friends."

"I'm just telling you that 90% of that girl sends chills through my body. _You_ insult my friends all the time and never let me have an opinion, so I guess it's fair if I match your standards for once."

"Just do some good and shut up, Lily."

As asked, Pantherlily hadn't uttered a single sentence, let alone a word until he thought of a question that could annoy his partner with, and suddenly, he thought of an ideal one.

"Hey, Gajeel? You know the sessions you're having with Levy? Do they include dressing up? Like, an attractive, solemn teacher and a rebellious punk teenager or something? I don't know, I could really imagine the two of you in a scene like that."

The Dragon Slayer growled in annoyance. "Why would you even think of asking something like that? You lost your brain or what?"

"Nah, it's only payback. Serves you right for mentioning thunder and lightning so many times during one night."


End file.
